


Where are you?

by MahaliaPride



Series: When Magic is Revealed [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bruises, Crying, Fever, Gen, Light Angst, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Promises, Running Away, Worry, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaliaPride/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: Merlin's magic is revealed to Arthur while saving him.What should I do?!? Arthur is going to kill me!Flee





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I dropped off the face of the earth but I am back. I originally wrote this for my friend and she said for me to post it here so thank you Laura wherever you may be! Anyway that's enough from me. Stay safe and smile xoxoPride

_Bollocks_.

Merlin knows he's lying through his teeth when he says to Arthur _You'll be fine._

_**He'll be just fine!** _

He doesn't know if they'll make it to Avalon in time. He hopes they will. He prays they will.

It's on the day that Merlin thinks about revealing his magic, that he realises, they're not going to make it. Arthur will die and it'll be his fault.

He reveals his magic. Arthur doesn't take it well and a piece inside Merlin, snaps, cracks, and then turns to dust.

They aren't far from Avalon, but Arthur grows weaker, to the point, where he can not stand.

They are two hours away from Avalon by horseback, and Merlin knows he's going to have to save Arthur himself.

Merlin takes Arthur off of his steed and places him on the ground. " _Merlin_ what are you doing?!"

"Saving you clotpole. Like I am meant to. You are meant to be the Once And Future King. I won't take that from you. Even if you are a prat. "

Arthur is trying to thrash and get on his horse again, but he does not have the strength within himself to do so.

Merlin clasps his hands over Arthur's right hand and mutters a spell that he does not remember studying.

_"Ikehath mien grabsp gra howrh feuloeum. Ige crfczy i kqual"_

Slowly, but surely, Merlin feels his power sap from the pit of his stomach and move into his fingertips and then course through Arthur's veins.

Merlin can feel the piece of the immortal blade, being torn apart by his weaved magic, and slowly turning into nothing.

Arthur's head lays on the ground and his consciousness is gone. Merlin feels like he's going to die.

His magic is running on nothing and is the lowest he's ever felt. Even those times in his death.

He walks.

He knows that Arthur will kill him if he ever returns to Camelot. So he walks.

He doesn't know where, but he hopes it's not in the direction if Camelot.

As fate may have it, Merlin walks into a barren place that is nothing but wasteland. It is a place where is magic cannot be replenished off the Earth around him because there's no life to take it from.

He trips and splits open the skin on his ankle as a fever seems to grow on his forehead.

\----

Arthur wakes up. Merlin is nowhere to be seen. But neither is his horse. Has Merlin gone to Camelot without him? Arthur is unpleased at the thought, but it's probably true. Merlin even showed his _magic_. Arthur shivers. Yes, that's it, Merlin probably already rode to Camelot, hoping, not to face Arthur's rage.

He rides to Camelot. Merlin is nowhere to be seen.

Arthur sends about twenty searches in a span fewer than 24 hours. They find Gwaine. They managed to save him and Percival was delighted, to say the least. Gwaine and Percival weren't seen for the rest of the day.

The before the clock hits 20 hours, Arthur sends out another party. They found Merlin's horse. But his horse was in the directions of The Wastelands.

Arthur calls in all of the search teams and rides out with all the Knights Of The Round Table and Gaius, in search for Merlin.

\----

They found Merlin during the 106th minute.

Merlins forehead was caked with sweat and the blood oozing from his ankle looked unhealthy and yellow around the edge of the wounds.

Everyone is shocked to the bone. Merlin's breath was heavy and came in long, shaky inhales and exhales.

Every time Merlin seems like he has trouble breathing, Arthur squeezes his hands together in worry.

Gwaine is the first one to collect himself. He drops to his knees and places a cautious hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Merlin, mate, are you there?"

No response.

" _Merlin._ " a harder shake.

And an incoherent mumble.

Gwaine looked up at Arthur, hope in his eyes. "Gaius can you do something..." Arthur asks with a low voice. Gaius crouches next to Merlin "I need to be quick. Pass me my medical pouch."

Percival is the closest to Gaius' horse. He pulls the bag off the horse and hands it quickly to Gaius. Gaius pulls out a vial with a clear liquid in it. He pulls out multiple herbs and a small bowl. He mixes them all together and dabs at Merlin's wound. Gaius makes sure to bound the wound quickly.

Using his water supply, Gaius wipes Merlin's forehead and trickles some into Merlin's mouth.

"Sire, this next part...." Gaius trails off and looks unsure, "Requires some magical use..."

Arthur takes a gulp and rubs his chin. With a wave of his hand and his eyes averted, Gaius begins chanting. With each word, Merlin gains a little colour.

By the end of the spell, Merlin's breathing is even and he looks at peace, the sweat has gone from his face. "Sire we have to move Merlin before the fever hits again."

Arthur nodded. "Pack up your horses. We are leaving now."

\----

 _Merlin you idiot. Why couldn't you tell me you had magic earlier?_  
Why?  
Why leave it until the moment where I'm dying to tell me? Why leave it until the moment you go and are missing? Half dead when we found you. I would have accepted it yknow. It's taken me a while to, I admit okay. But I'd rather have you here as my friend with magic than a dead one. I understand Merlin. It was my fault.

_Just please wake up._

\----

Merlin cracked open his eyes. He saw Gaius' chambers. Well, he couldn't see as it was the dead of night, but he could just _feel_ that it was.

_Wait._

This was Gaius' chambers.

_This was Gaius' chambers!_

Oh no. _Oh no no no._

_**This was Gaius' chambers!! nononONONONONO!!** _

_He was going to die._

_**He's gonna die!** _

He's going to die.

and he's going to die by Arthur's demand.

\----

"What do you mean he has _disappeared_?!?" Arthur all but yells at Gaius.

"Sire, I awoke this morning and the bed was vacant... He can't be far."

Arthur purses his lips together, in an annoyed fashion, "Fine. He can't be far. We'll send out searches again."

Arthur storms out of the room and less than 10 minutes, there's already a search for Merlin.

Arthur is dead with worry the whole time they go looking for Merlin. Time just seems to blur all together like a messy legato.

When Gwaine reports back from the search, the melody becomes a short and panicked staccato.

They've found tracks.

Arthur sets out without any reason, blinded, by his need to find his friend.

They storm through the forest, no mercy in their strides. Their hearts are heavy, as the tracks they are following, become more apparent.

When they reach a cave, they know they'll find Merlin in there; but they don't know what state he'll be in.

Arthur sighs, "Come on."

As they enter the cave, the sudden drop in temperature is apparent. And the heap of that which is Merlin.

Arthur takes one step toward Merlins sleeping form, and the ground shifts under him. In a split second, Merlin is up and panting, tears in his eyes and a stick in his hand to defend himself.

At the sight of Arthur, his lip trembles and the stick in his hand grows weak, "Please don't kill me, Arthur..." Merlin's voice is so small and shaken, it was a little hard for Arthur to realise what Merlin said.

Arthur takes a step toward Merlin, "Don't be stupid-" he stops talking as he sees Merlin flinch. _He is afraid of Arthur._

"Please don't kill me." He repeats, "I'll get out of Camelot and you'll never see me again! Please..." He looks at Arthur for the first time, hands raised, tears sliding down his face, "Please..."

"Merlin..." Arthur makes a move toward him but Gwaine grabs his arm, "Sire..." Gwaine clears his throat, "We will be waiting for you outside." With that comment, all the Knights of the Round Table clear out of the small cave.

Arthur sits down, roughly two meters away from Merlin. "Merlin..." He tries again, "I won't kill you. You're my friend. My best friend...and I would never leave you for dead."

Arthur moves toward Merlin, within arms reach. This time, Merlin doesn't flinch away. "Come home with me..?" Merlin nods furiously, almost crying, and wraps his arms around Arthur.

Arthur is a little surprised, but reciprocates the hug, "Let's go home."

Every one of the Round Table grins as Merlin and Arthur exit the cave together, smiling. Gwaine even hits Leon saying something like, "Told you so!"


End file.
